A friendship can't be broken
by WyrSik
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic, i would like to thank you for reading, and if you could possibly leave some constructive feedback, it'd be great. By the way, I think I'm way better writing in French, but I'm trying. Thanks!
1. The truth of the Moon

_Author Notes: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic, I would like to thank you for reading, and if you could possibly leave some constructive feedback, it'd be great! By the way, I think I write way better in French, but I'd like to try. Thanks!_

_N.B: I would like to thank Shayran16 for helping me with my will to write, I was a feeling a kind like writing for nothing. So I remade the 1__st__ chapter and made it a little longer._

Sometimes, the toughest person needs to cry, Let me tell you about a person, Leona, bright and hearty as the sun, who had to break her best friend.

Both were from the Rakkors, a clan of strong warriors divided on two parts : the Solaris which worship the sun and the simple warriors, which reveres the art of war.

Leona was strong but still felt pity for her opponents, that's the way she reached the Solaris, but that's another story.

Diana was a whimsical woman, but cold and not that talkative most of the time. Maybe that's why they were friends; complementing each other.

Both were also Solaris, but Diana was fascinated by the moon, even if her best friend was the Chosen of the sun : their interests were completely different.

Once a day, Diana, wearing an unusual suit and wielding proudly a strange weapon went to her friend's home, a smile on her pale face.

"- Look Leona, the moon responded to my calls, I have some bad ass powers now, she said, still with a lot of proud.

- What do you mean, the moon, said Leona, smiling, holding a laugh, by the way, your suit lacks of color, I prefer you wearing crimson gold.

- Do not mock the moon, I am very serious!" she answered back, frowning.

Leona was tired and overwhelmed because of some problems in the clan, and now her friend was talking about the filthy moon. She couldn't contain her irritation.

"- If it's to talk shit, do NOT come again, she said cruelly

- But, Leo…

- ENOUGH! Leona exclaimed. Diana, are you a heretic?

- No, of course not, but the moo…

- Away, now, she cut with a low and cold voice.

- Leona, please listen to me ! she begged, I discovered some remains that proves that the moon is the truth !

- You really disappoint me, Diana, you have three hours to pack your bags, I should've killed you for telling such blasphemies. Now, get out."

With a lot of anger, Diana left, making her way to her home. She did not understand why, but Leona was annoyed, and the way she talked really hurt the young woman. She decided to leave, in order to ask the moon why so much hate.

As Diana left, Leona sighed, already regretting her rudeness and felt guilty, in three hours, she'll apologize to her friend and convince her to stay and to take a new look at the sun.

_Three hours later_

Taking a last look, Diana walked away to the village gate, carrying a bag with some food, wearing her new dreary armor, with a morose expression. Once arrived, an unpleasant surprise was waiting: Leona.

Diana didn't even bother talking to her, just passed by.

"Diana… she started, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. I'm sure you can stay, just don't talk about the moon… You know I do this for you."

Once again, she didn't even say something, not even turned back to look at her friend.

"Bye…" muttered the Chosen of the Sun, as her voice broke down, as guilt began to haunt her.

As she went down to Rakkors village, a violent anger grew into Diana's heart. Her friend was treating her like a kid, and the blossoming woman hated that. She will kill them all, since Leona became a Solari, she did not pay attention to anything else except the clan. They took her, and they will be punished for that. The rage of the young woman only grew over time.

Once arrived, she went to Pantheon's house, because the night came and the majestic moon rose, she slept on her friend's house?

Waking up, Diana took a trip to the waterfalls of the mount. Stripping down, she slowly progressed into water until everything except her head was immersed. She closed her eyes and started to think about her friend. Maybe she was too harsh with Leona; somehow, sleeping calmed her a bit. She managed to wash her armor and crescent blade, and then dove completely into water. The woman swam to the falls and rested her neck on a rock covered with soft froth. The water that kept falling on her shoulders made her feel good, peaceful. She put her hair in a bun and exited the little lake.

There she was, on her way to the bottom of the mount, wondering how simple warriors like pantheon could be so kind while the most powerful ones are intolerant, are they afraid of the moon's power ? Of the unknown ? Either way, she'll have her revenge.


	2. Nitac

She had finally finished the climb down of the Mount Targon. As Diana walked through the Mogron Pass, she discovered reclaimed and desolate lands, with a scope of sand far from where she was. She decided to go this way so maybe would she find more relics to prove the veracity of her statements. Not a single sign of a plant was on her way, only rocks and sand.

Suddenly, she heard a battle cry: a kid was jumping on her, throwing rocks. The woman frowned, dodged the shots and caught the individual by the neckband.

"Who are you?" she spat angrily.

The boy was about 1.5 meters high and sort of skinny, blue eyed, brown and wearing a long tunic.

"I am the guy who will bring down the sun of those Solaris! Don't you talk to me, filthy sun's slave." He responded his eyes filled with rage.

Diana smiled and let him go, making her way to Shurima's Desert, she finally met someone with his eyes open, who sees the truth, even if this person was a angry kid, it pleased her.

"I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU! GET BACK HERE" he yelled, following Diana's path.

Turning back, the woman looked at him with some pity in her eyes.

"Listen kid, you can try to hit the Solaris, which would be much hope for a person such as yourself, I don't deal in hopes, I deal in facts, and there's a fact, you will NOT be able to even see a Solari because as you will be done climbing the Mount Targon, they'll ALL be dead" Diana stated.

"I thought you were one of them…" the kid apologized.

"I am not, and I will never be, see me as the Chosen of the Moon" she responded while walking to the desert.

All day long, the kid followed the blossoming woman on her path to the desolate land. They were now on Shurima's desert. Annoyed, Diana finally grunted:

"What do you want, kid?"

The only response that he gave was:

"I want to witness their deaths."

"And could you tell me why you hate them so much?" she asked.

"Well, it's a long story you know, actually I am… Wait, I was a Solari. But I did not see much interest in the sun, and when I talked about this to the clan, they just told me something like "get out of here, heretic", they didn't even listen to my speeches… I want my revenge; by the way, what is your name? I'm Nitac." he explained.

"Well, I'm Diana, actually we have nearly the same past, except the fact that I discovered that the moon is the only truth." she said, smiling to the boy. "Maybe should we sleep now?"

Nitac and Diana walked together until they found a place proper to sleep: an oasis surrounded by a bunch of palm trees, carrying coconuts.

Silently Diana stood up, rubbed her eyes and awoke Nitac.

"Look at that, kid" she said pointing the full moon.

He clearly was impressed, the scene left him wordless. They both stood looking at the mighty moon for about half an hour and then went back to sleep.

"This boy is promising" Diana muttered, smiling, as she fell to sleep.

_Author Notes : I know that I don't write much but I am not often inspired to be honest, some ideas would be welcome :D !_


	3. Kyri

From the day she met Nitac, Diana spent her time telling him what the relics that she discovered were about. Also, a friendly complicity was growing between them. They were heading to Urtistan city, since the relics commanded them to get here so they can witness truth.

Shurima's desert wasn't really desert, there was some individuals in it : the proof is, as they were still walking in order to get to Urtistan, they discovered a caravan surrounded by people. Diana and Nitac, tired of this endless and continual walking, headed to the first person : a quite tall woman : brown hair that arrives to her shoulders, tanned color, wearing a simple long tunic, watching them frowning. As soon as they were before here, Diana started to explain.

"Hi there, I am Diana, and here's Nitac" she said pointing the young boy who smiled. "We need to go to Urtistan, but sadly we can't do the trip without a vehi…"

"Don't even ask it, you're the welcome here, actually we need some people up in here" the woman cut, smiling. "We're going to Urtistan aswell, you know, trading… Whatever, your only duty will be "housework", if we consider this as a house" she chuckled. "By the way, my name is Kyri, and I lead this caravan" she smiled. "Follow me, you must be hungry and thirsty, I'll give you your schedules tomorrow !"

Wordless, the blossoming woman and the kid followed Kyri on a wagon, amazed by her spontaneity.

"Yay ! Finally some food, and it looks so good" Nitac exclaimed, happy.

Smiling aswell, Kyri shouted "Sivir, get us some fresh water !".

"I'm coming, mom !" A young voice answered, 15 years old Diana estimated.

The young girl came into the wagon, and, indeed, it was a teenager. Diana gently mocked Nitac as he nearly drooling since Sivir winked at him, serving the water on glasses, then got out.

"First off, we would like to thank you for lodging and feeding us" started Diana. "Then I would like to thank you for being so welcoming".

"Don't worry about it, it's natural to help the other up in here" smiled Kyri.

They started to have dinner : the meal was balanced : especially the roast that really pleased to Nitac. As they finished, Kyri called Sivir once more in order to clear the table, and as soon as she arrived, Nitac offered his help, completely charmed, "gallantry" he explained. Nitac was still thinking about the young girl and wasn't listening when Diana told him to come with her, following Kyri, so she had to gently poke him. They went to another wagon.

"You're going to sleep here, Diana." Kyri stated pointing a good looking bed.

Then she left, with the boy.

"And Nitac, here's your bed !" she said, smiling.

"Why Diana has a better one ?" he complained, as he saw a little bed.

"You know…Gallantry." Kyri chuckled, then frowned while saying "But maybe you just lack of it."

"You know the funny thing is I know you're playing me, but you're right, I must be a gallant person."

As the day was setting, Nitac and Diana managed to sleep.

_Author Notes : Hi everyone, this been long time since the last update. I procrastinated a lot (to be honest, I wrote the most of the time in school, when I was bored). I am sorry for the (2) followers of this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review this with critiques and feedback please :. WyrSik_


End file.
